


Morning Wood

by Yalys (MoiMoi)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Morning Wood, No Beta, PWP, What Did You Expect, we die like kazu's self-restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Yalys
Summary: Kazu usually isn't a morning person, but when he wakes up early he might need to reconsider that. Just maybe.*written for NSFW Week Valentine edition - Day 1: Morning wood. (Creative titles where??)
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	Morning Wood

Kazunari woke up in a daze. This room...isn’t his own. It’s not Tsuzuru’s either.    
Oh, right. Hotel. They were on location to perform Water Me! In Osaka. There’s daylight spilling from the spaces between the curtains and the walls. What time....?    
  
He reaches for his phone, even though there’s an alarm clock installed in the middle of the bed. But he doesn’t want to move that much. There’s a comfortable weight pressed against his back. Breathing ever so softly, still asleep.   
  
6:30   
  
Still early. He should sleep more. But Kazunari was awake. He pulled the blanket over him more and pressed back against Tsuzuru’s warm body, but even so he couldn’t seem to fall asleep.

He grumbled a bit, considered getting up, but even if he did… they’re in a hotel room, it’s nice and warm under the blankets. Taking a shower might wake up Tsuzuru too, and Kazu wanted him to get his rest. The writer worried too much, as usual. Checking the script time and time again, asking everyone if they wanted to see some changes.   
  
So Kazunari just made himself comfortable, taking his spot as the little spoon. As he did so, Tsuzuru moved a bit, sleepily humming. Kazunari smiled and nestled himself against his boyfriend.    
  
He still couldn’t fall asleep, but just lied there, eyes closed. Tsuzuru groaned a bit again, deep asleep. Kazu hummed back softly as if he’s answering, and wiggled his ass. It’s then that he noticed the bump that wasn’t there before. He pressed his butt back more, thinking that, well… maybe he was wrong. 

Nope, he felt it right. There’s a bit more of a bulge than usual. Kazunari tentatively brought his hand back to carefully give it a feel. Tsuzuru wasn’t wearing any pajama pants, just a pair of boxers. His fingertips brushed against the fabric, feeling the hardness beneath, the girth, the length… if he strained himself a little, all the way to his balls.   
  
Kazunari could not see what he was doing, and he was just touching Tsuzuru’s erection from a weird position, but he rapidly felt himself getting hotter. The sheer size of it, contained by tight stretchy fabric… He really was fully hard. The blonde rubbed where the tip was, thumbing it gently for a bit and then he felt the wetness of some leaking precum.   
  
“Fuck…”   
  
His soft curse went unheard, since Tsuzuru seemed to have no idea his boyfriend was gently touching him there. Should Kazu go on? Touch him until Tsuzuru wakes up? How long would he last?   
  
Kazunari bit his lip, clumsily palming the hot, thick cock through the fabric. Heat slowly pooled in his own groin, own cock growing half hard from excitement and imagination. He found it kind of impressive that Tsuzuru slept through all that. Was he having some nice dream maybe? Or was he just hard…

Either way, Kazunari just wanted to touch him more because of it, but it wasn’t very interesting in that position. He peeled himself away from Tsuzuru and carefully turned around to face him. Tsuzuru’s messy hair was even messier, sticking up in all directions, and his sleeping face was just peaceful.

It felt safe to continue, so Kazunari scooted downward, lifting the blankets mostly off himself to let some light in. He instinctively licked his lips at the sight of the big, hard dick hiding itself under dark green fabric. All of Tsuzuru’s underwear was plain and basic, but as long as it was tight like these were, Kazunari wouldn’t complain. Would be a shame to hide his assets.

“Tsuzuroon, you don’t mind, do you?”   
  
His whispered question got no answer besides a sigh and Kazunari smirked to himself. He stroked up Tsuzuru’s length, only applying a little bit of pressure, then rubbed the tip again, making another drop ooze out and spread as dark discoloration on the underwear.

“Your cock is soooo big,” Kazu whispered, leaning in closer, breathing in the damp smell of Tsuzuru’s sweat, his dick and the little bit of cum. He shivered involuntarily. It felt a little dirty, doing this. But at the same time it was… oh so fun.

He got closer and pressed his lips to it, placing dry kisses all over its length, then got a little bold and ever so gently grazed it with his teeth. Tsuzuru groaned softly and moved, actually twisting his body and opening his legs a bit more. Could he feel what Kazunari was doing, yet not wake up?

“Would you like me to suck it?”    
  
Eyes on Tsuzuru’s face, Kazunari rolled the ball of his hand over his lover’s hardness, applying just a little more pressure. He was sure Tsuzuru couldn’t stay asleep as he continued, but he’d keep going anyway. Surely the writer wouldn’t mind morning sex?

“I’m gonna take that as a yes- ooh also…”   
  
Sitting up on his knees, he leaned over Tsuzuru’s body, stretching out to grab his phone. He snapped a picture of the clothed hard-on, including a bit of alluring exposed stomach. Nodding to himself, he put his phone back to the side, and crawled backwards on the bed. 

Tilting his head to the side, he leaned down, pressed his tongue against the wet spot and then enclosed his lips around the tip - as best as he could. He tasted the precum as well as the dry fabric, but didn’t mind much. Kazunari breathed against the hot cock, feeling himself getting more and more eager to actually take the whole thing in his mouth.    
  
He placed more open-mouthed kisses along the length while he reached for his own cock. Yeah, okay, he was hard… If he’d continue to touch himself he wouldn’t be able to stop, so he left his own dick alone and focused on Tsuzuru, who let out another low groan and turned to lie on his back.   
  
“Tsu-zu-roon~”   
  
Kazu rubbed slowly along Tsuzuru’s shaft, moving his head more upward, tongue darting out to lick at the exposed skin above his boxers. Tsuzuru’s abs were subtle, currently too relaxed to be visible, hiding beneath the result of sitting on a chair for most of the day.    
  
“Hnn-”   
  
A more awake-sounding noise came from Tsuzuru’s lips, along with his arm moving, nearly poking Kazu’s face with his hand as he attempted to swat at where he felt a tickle.    
  
“Eh?”   
  
At the contact and the yelp from Kazu, Tsuzuru was instantly awake, gazing down his own body and blinking while his brain processed the incoming signals. Admittedly, there was quite a bit to work with here.   
  
“Hehe. Good morning, Tsuzuroon~”

“Ka...zu…”   
  
“Yep?”

“Have you… huh?”   
  
Kazunari chuckled a little at Tsuzuru’s confusion. “You had a case of morning wood, babe. I just had some fun playing with it, is all.”   
  
“Oh...right. Okay.”   
  
Kazunari let his fingers walk up Tsuzuru’s chest while he smiled at him with definite intent.   
  
“Sooo, now that you’re awake…it’s time for breakfast.”

“What- Kazu? I’m…  _ Oh. _ ”

It seemed to take Tsuzuru a whole moment to realize that Kazunari wasn’t referring to getting actual food. At least not yet.

Kazunari had changed his position and placed his arms on either side of Tsuzuru’s torso, he leaned forward, hovering over his boyfriend, their faces close.   
  
“Please? I’ve been eyeing your thick  _ delicious _ cock this whole time…”

Adding to his words he gave Tsuzuru his signature puppy eyed look, wet lips pouting. It didn’t succeed in making his request any less lewd, but Tsuzuru was pretty weak to the whole package either way.   
  
Tsuzuru sighed. “It’s so early…” But there was a glint of excitement in his aquamarine eyes. He also didn’t say no, he just propped himself up on his elbows for a moment to watch while Kazunari stroked him through his underwear, fondling his balls at the same time.   
  
“Hnng- fine...might as well enjo- ahh-”

Kazunari was no longer patient. He’d been making himself horny over this moment for quite a while now so once given the okay he pulled down Tsuzuru’s boxers, just letting them hang on the man’s hips while his cock jumped free.

“Ohh it’s feisty!” Kazunari giggled, curling two fingers around the base.   
  
Tsuzuru groaned. “I don’t remember you being this much of a morning person.”   
  
“Oh I’m not.”   
  
The blonde gave Tsuzuru a nod and placed his lips around the head, sucking gently and sliding off. “Just happened to wake up early.”   
  
“Mmh- I see.”   
  
Kazu stuck out his tongue and ran it flat over the whole length, repeating that twice and pushing himself up a little higher the last time. He pumped up the shaft with his fingers while he looked at Tsuzuru’s increasingly flustered face.

“You’re so fucking hard, babe…”   
  
Teasing Tsuzuru while he wasn’t ready with comebacks was...fun. All he did was groan and throw his head back as a fresh drop of precum formed at the tip.   
  
Kazunari made sure Tsuzuru was looking at him again before he bent down, eyes locked on Tsuzuru’s, and slowly licked the fluid off with the tip of his tongue, then lapped at the slit a few more times.   
  
“Oh shit, Kazu-”   
  
If anything, that only egged Kazunari on more. He’d wanted to taste this dick ever since he found himself getting hot around Tsuzuru, and now that he had free reign, he made sure to enjoy it every time. And with trial and error, he’d gotten quite good at it.

He took in more of Tsuzuru’s length, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue to the underside of his cock as he came back up. He began to bob his head like this, steadily building up a rhythm, following up with his hand on the base.   
  
Tsuzuru obviously tried to stay quiet, but at some point he let out a moan. He bit his lip, watching his boyfriend go up and down his cock with seeming ease.    
  
Kazunari popped off, lips swollen and wet. He needed some air before going on, maybe take it deeper - if he could.    
  
“Tsuzuroon, don’t hold back. I wanna hear you while I take your yummy thick cock down my throat.”   
  
“Ka...zu…” Tsuzuru swallowed, his cock visibly twitching in Kazu’s gentle hold.   
  
“Babe you’re so cute today.”   
  
“Don’t...god...fuck, and you’re so hot, Kazu… Please…”   
  
“Ooh are we begging now?”   
  
This really was a lot of fun. Usually Kazunari let Tsuzuru take the lead, but once in a while it was neat to see him crumble beneath him instead. He winked at his lover and opened his mouth wide, taking in as much of the girthy member as he could. Bobbing his head, he tried to go push deeper, suppressing his gag reflex as he went, and felt Tsuzuru’s cock slide down his throat.

He let it rest for a second or two before pulling back, breathing in as he did, and continued to repeat that sequence a few times.   
  
Tsuzuru did give up on being quiet and began moaning regularly, enjoying the pleasurable sensations Kazunari caused.   
  
“Aah- Kazu… I…”   
  
Kazunari pulled back entirely, his face red from the effort it took him, but his green eyes were shining with pride.    
  
“Ready to cum?” Kazu asked him sweetly.   
  
“Mmh- yeah but… you… Don’t you wanna come too?”   


Kazunari smiled. Aw tsuzuru, ever the kind top. “Just focus on this first, okay?”

Tsuzuru nodded.   
  
Continuing his ministrations, Kazu this time moved backward and began gently sucking Tsuzuru’s balls while he slowly stroked up his slick shaft with his hand, making some dirty wet noises all on purpose.   
  
Next he placed open-mouthed kisses along the length and carefully grazed his teeth against the taut skin.   
  
“Guhh- Ahh-”   
  
Tsuzuru unwillingly bucked his hips up at the strong sensations.   
  
“Mmh, tasty,” Kazunari murmured against the hot tip and sucked it, hard.    
  
At the sound of Tsuzuru’s moans becoming more and more breathless, Kazunari could tell he was getting close. He no longer took Tsuzuru’s cock in all the way, but focused on going at a steady pace and pressuring him enough to make it feel good.    
  
His hollowed cheeks helped to create the suction and tight feeling that made Tsuzuru go crazy and soon enough the brown-haired man lost his composure.   
  
“Aah- Kazu- more….” He grasped the sheets underneath him, his body tensing up, head thrown back as he pushed his hips up, moaning and panting.   
  
“Ooh- gonna...cum-”   
  
Kazunari did not slack off in the least, he kept his speed up and planned on swallowing anyway, all he had to do was try to get the timing right and not choke on it.   
  
Tsuzuru’s cock was already so slick with spit that for a second, Kazunari wondered if he would be able to take it up into his ass - all while sucking on it, tongue pressed tightly to the taut skin.    
  
“Haah-!”   
  
Quickly, Kazu pulled made sure to hold only the tip in his mouth as his hand finished up the rest, slowly working through the orgasm, milking Tsuzuru’s cock of the last drop of cum.   
  
Kazunari let a distorted giggle out as he pushed himself up and pointed at his mouth. ‘See this babe?’ And then swallowed it all in one go. It made him shiver - honestly cum did not taste good - but for Tsuzuru, he’d lap it all up anyway.   
  
“Kazu… you…”   
  
“Hehe. Breakfast, babe.”   
  
“Mmh. Let me kiss you.”   
  
“You’re gonna taste your own cum…” But Kazunari moved over anyway, lying down next to Tsuzuru.   
  
“ ‘s okay,” Tsuzuru replied, still in a daze from his orgasm. He reached out and ran his fingers through Kazu’s hair, but got stuck in it and stopped there, bringing his face closer to kiss him, slowly at first, but soon enough Kazunari felt Tsuzuru’s tongue slipping into the gap between his lips.

At the same time Tsuzuru’s hand travelled down Kazunari’s chest, slipping under the hem of the other’s shirt when he found it and continued to blindly explore the skin underneath.    
  
Kazunari could tell his cock had gone a little limp by now, but he’d definitely leaked in anticipation before. It wasn’t too late yet, but…   
  
“You don’t have to,” he softly whispered against Tsuzuru’s lips.   
  
“I want to...make you feel good too.”   
  
Kazunari chuckled. “I came like three times yesterday… You really went all out.”   
  
He kissed Tsuzuru when the younger man began to sputter excuses. What was there to apologize for? Kazunari loved every single second of it, even when he couldn’t  _ move _ for an hour. 

“You really sure?” He asked, pulling back, studying Kazunari’s face. The bright green eyes seemed to glitter even in the faint light that streamed in past the curtain. Tsuzuru didn’t want Kazu to go without his own orgasm, but at the same time he also didn’t want it to come out rushed.   
  
“Uhu. But tonight we’re gonna have to hold back. You may be sitting backstage but this boy has to give a banger performance, right?”   
  
Tsuzuru nodded. “Alright, if you say so. I promise I’ll hold back, too.”   
  
“I know. You’re our diligent, hard-working writer after all.”   
  
Tsuzuru groaned. “Kazuuu- don’t say it like that.”

“It isn’t any less true,” Kazunari said, nuzzling his boyfriend with a smile on his face.    
  
“Mmh…fine…”   
  
They stayed in bed for a bit like that, until Kazunari needed the toilet, and Tsuzuru got up as well so they could shower together.   
  
Even if that night was a no-no, they surely did make good use of having a shared room where the walls were adequately sound-proof.

  
  
  


-END-   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Honestly I have such a long list of things I wanna write and this wasn't on it but idk, here we are! More TsuzuKazu! PWP! Cock!!


End file.
